


jamie/katee 10

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [13]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 10

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-2-09

He’s in LA for the weekend, meetings lined up from end to end along with promises to see old friends. He has dinner with Ioan and Math on the night he gets in, and he refuses to make any other plans with them, laughingly reminding them that he has other friends in LA now. They pout petulantly, but he’s known them too long for it to be anything other than play, so he buys another round them stumbles back to his hotel to get some sleep.

That’s his plan, but plans are meant to go awry, to be fucked with. He learned that on the Galactica set. Hell, on every set, but it doesn’t mean he stops hoping. Of course, there are certain things that fuck with his plans that he doesn’t mind at all. 

She’s on his bed wearing nothing at all, lying on her stomach and watching TV. Her feet are in the air and she looks like some sort of wanton teenager out of a porn film rather than who and what she is. He closes the door and leans against it. “Do I want to know how you got in?”

She rolls over onto her back, exposing herself to him, and he can feel his body respond. He’s memorized her, though he locks it away in the back of his mind because she’s so different physically – and in every other way – from Kerry. She’s all lush curves and abandon and he doesn’t even bother trying to protest as he walks across the room to the bed, shedding his clothes as he does.

Her feet are on the pillows and she spreads her legs for him, inviting him into her. He kneels between her legs and bends down to kiss the swollen nub of her clit before straightening, closing his eyes as she works the condom on his prick. “Fuck, Katee,” he breathes as he pushes into her, burying himself as deep as he can as she wraps her legs around him.

“Fuck me, Jamie.”

He doesn’t need a second command. Doesn’t need the first if he’s honest. He braces himself over her and thrusts, hips grinding against hers as they rock together, far too close for co-stars, too far apart to be lovers. Her nails rake over his back and arms through the layer of perspiration on his skin and she gasps his name, her entire body arched into him. Jamie buries his face against her neck, tasting her on his tongue as he pushes toward his climax, groaning a shuddering breath against her skin as he comes.


End file.
